


Thief of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Just A Giant Metaphore, Fantasy(-ish), Gen, Hearts, Long Drabble, Magical Realism(-ish), Metaphore, The Metaphorical and Literal Fixing of Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started one night in West Block when Nezumi found Shion ripping Nezumi's shattered heart out. "I think," Shion said. "that I can fix this." </p><p>One shot-ish drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief of Hearts

It all started one night in West Block when he found Shion ripped his heart out. Or what was left of it, anyway.

"What are you doing?!" he all but screamed at him when he woke up to see the white haired annoyance cutting open his chest.

Shion looked so innocent. He looked him in the eyes, not even stopping his movements. "Isn't it obvious?" he answered, cutting open his chest. "I'm stealing your heart."

Shion reached inside his bloodied, open chest and fished out the shards of his heart. He looked at them, a bit disappointed, a bit worried. Then, a smile spread over his face.

"It's broken," he stated. "But I can fix it!"

Shion gathered his materials and began. He worked and he worked, night after night, never stopping once. Nezumi watched his progress. He watched him gluing, sewing, and patching Nezumi's heart back together.

More than once, Nezumi got angry. And scared. He didn't know what to do, and the more his heart healed, the more frightened he became. He was uncertain. He didn't want to feel this, any of this. He just wanted to stay dead.

So he shattered it. He shattered his own heart, multiple times. He shattered it and kept shattering it, every time Shion came close to fixing his heart, he shattered it again. Every time, Shion sat amidst the broken shards of his heart, staring up at him, a disappointed look in his eyes, before sighing and going to work once again. Once again, trying to complete that impossible task.

After about the millionth time they finished their routine, Nezumi asked in despair: "Why are you so determined?! Why do you want to fix me, my heart, so badly?!"

Shion looked at him, confused, before understanding dawned in his eyes. He took Nezumi by the hand and led him into a room, a room he had never seen before. The room was filled with hearts, some shining, new, obviously never broken, while others were sown back together, bruised, certainly damaged beyond repair. And yet, they were sitting there in their jar, row after row, fully repaired, if a little banged up.

"What is this?" Nezumi asked.

"My collection of hearts," Shion answered in his 'You're-Such-A-Big-Idiot-Nezumi' voice.

They walked by the hearts, the jars seemingly never ending. Until they got to the end, where a lone wall said. The wall was clad in satin, the curtains just as red as the pedestal before it. A golden jar sat in the middle, but no heart was in it.

Shion turned to him, his face serious.

"This is my special place. I'm saving it for the ultimate heart I'll steal. This heart has to be perfect. And yours," he said, taking a step forward. He rested his hand against Nezumi's chest. The warmth of said heart spread through his body, captivating him.

"Yours is my perfect."

And they went back, and Shion began repairing his heart, again.

Slowly, piece by piece, his heart was put back together. Shion worked relentlessly and this time, this time Nezumi vowed to let him try. Let him try to put him back together, for he would never succeed.

And when everything was almost finished, Shion missed a piece. Nezumi was almost relieved. Of course he was right. Of course Shion could never fix it.

Shion looked at it, hand to his chin, head dipped sideways, agitated. Then, he turned to him.

"Give it back," he said, holding out his hand.

"I can't," Nezumi answered. "I lost it."

Shion looked at the gaping hole in Nezumi's heart and sighed.

"Oh well," Nezumi heard him murmur. "Then I'll just have to give you some of mine."

And his white haired prince tore open his own chest and fished out his own heart. It was whole, not shattered like his, but banged up nonetheless. Shion took it in his hands and

tore

it

apart

Shion smashed it to pieces, until the heart was transformed into a whole lot of small little pieces. Nezumi screamed. He jumped forward, desperately tried to stop him, but nothing worked. Shion turned around, his eyes wide, his hands stained with blood, his laugh crazy. He stretched out his hand, took one of his own heart shards, and put it in Nezumi's.

And suddenly he could feel.

He clawed at his chest, gasping for breath. Shion looked at his work proudly and disappeared into his Hall of Hearts. He could feel the moment his heart was put on the pedestal. He felt the moment fibrate through all his of his being, and he couldn't take it anymore. He cried. He cried harder than he had cried in years.

His drops fell on the shards of what had formally been known as Shion's heart.

Nezumi looked down at the shards. Picked them up. Tried to put them back together.

They didn't fit.

And Nezumi just kept crying, and crying, and crying. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it anymore.

He took one shard of Shion's heart, pocketed it, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something for this fandom for so long, because this is literally the only pairing I ship. I mean, there are others that I like, but this is the only one I actually _ship_. So yeah, this was kind of an obligation.
> 
> Only problem: I'm terrible at romance. Unless I throw a shitload of angst in it, then I'm decent. So the origional plan was to write a very angsty fic with a happy ending, but I kept getting stuck at the happy ending, since I just couldn't get Nezumi's character right.
> 
> Then I read some metaphore about hearts in a fic somewhere, thought 'Hey, that would make a good story' and started writing this. I was done within an hour. This is possibly the weirdest thing I have ever written, but I think it came out okay.
> 
> In case anyone is confused, this whole fic is basically a metaphore. Though I guess if you want to go magical realism, that could work, too.
> 
> With 'one shot-ish drabble', I basically mean that this is written as a drabble, but almost the length of a one shot.
> 
> Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
